For manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is used a lithography method in a film formation process. In the semiconductor device, as a concern, there can be cited the fact that the superposition accuracy of the lithography method deteriorates as the number of layers stacked increases due to the miniaturization. The deterioration of the superposition accuracy incurs a decrease in yield ratio, and is therefore required to be improved.